


No Touchy (Yes Touchy)

by IsahBellah



Series: The Internet Is For Porn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Top Loki, and then sex after, attempt at fluff, forced cuddling, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/pseuds/IsahBellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to cuddle after sex. Tony doesn't. That doesn't stop Loki from getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill For [this prompt](http://frostironprompt.livejournal.com/518.html?thread=518#t518)  
> I hope it was what you were looking for, Anon?  
> Beta'd by [SherlocksHound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksHound/pseuds/SherlocksHound)

Tony was exhausted. He collapsed onto his bed next to Loki, gasping heavily, trying to catch his breath. Loki himself got his eyes closed, calmly shifting towards Tony, looking pretty satisfied. **  
  
**After catching enough breath, Tony asks, “Now that wasn’t so bad, huh? For a mortal, I mean.” **  
  
**Loki chuckles, his hand coming to rest on top of the Arc Reactor, smirking “That was acceptable...” He mocks, his fingertips brushing the electromagnet ever so gently. **  
  
**Err... no. Tony quickly gets a hold on Loki’s hand and - as gently as he ever is with anything arc reactor-and-villain-related - puts it away. “Acceptable? Nah, I think I did way better than just ‘acceptable’”. **  
  
**Not understanding why his hand was snatched away, Loki shrugs it off and instead buries his face in Tony’s neck, kissing him lightly as he responds “Alright then. You did better than expected.” **  
  
**And Tony snorts, because ‘better than expected’? He did great, thank you very much. But before he could say that out loud, he felt Loki’s lips kissing his own. And while he had no trouble with kissing, there was something about this one that didn’t seem right. **  
  
**It wasn’t a hungry kiss, a ‘let’s have more sex until you and I pass out’ one. It was a gentle kiss, a tender one, and soon enough Loki was wrapping his arms around Tony’s, deepening the kiss. Wha-- What the fuck was he doing?! **  
  
“** Uhm, Loki...” Tony breaks the kiss, and upon seeing Loki’s arched eyebrow, he gets a little nervous. How was he supposed to tell a Norse God that he didn’t cuddle? Ever? “What... are you doing?” At least that was safe enough. **  
  
**Loki simply held him closer, “Embracing you, Stark. Don’t Midgardians do this after their sexual activities?” **  
  
**Tony sighed. “Well, _some_ of us do. But...” He slowly tries to get some space from Loki, taking his arms out of himself, “ _I_ don’t do that.” **  
  
“** Is that so?” Loki inquires, coming to a semi-sitting position and eyeing Tony down. “So I can’t... touch you?” He asked temptingly as he sits on top of Tony, getting a hold of both of his hands and gripping them tight. **  
  
**Tony gulps, but tries to calm his breathing down. “I... didn’t say that. I just don’t like to _cuddle_.” He tried to explain, but Loki quickly shut him up with another - surprisingly gentle, since he was pinning Tony on his own bed - kiss. **  
  
“** _I like_ to ‘cuddle’, as you say...” Loki explains softly as his hands explore Tony’s body, not hesitating to touch the Arc Reactor again. Maybe it was all the touching, or maybe it was Loki’s cock close to his own, but Tony was getting slightly less cautious with the whole ‘cuddling’ thing. **  
  
“** I like...” Loki starts again, caressing Tony soothingly, “To touch you, Stark. In every way I can.” He then brushes their lips together briefly, “In _any_ way that I’d like to...” **  
  
**And boy, wasn’t Tony starting to get hard all over again? “Y-You can do that, I just don’t...” **  
  
“** Won’t you give me what I want, Stark?” Loki pulls away just to look right into Tony’s eyes, and Tony could swear the god was close to pouting at him. **  
  
“** Loki...” Tony tries to break free from his grip, but fails within a second. Loki is still looking at him with those light emerald eyes, and now he’s biting his own lip and ugh. “Loki, I can’t...” **  
  
“** Stark...” Loki’s hand lets go of Tony’s arc reactor as he reaches for the inventor’s cheek, making him look directly into his eyes, “Cuddle. With. Me.” **  
  
**That’s... a little intimidating. And sexy, at the same time. Mark him down as scared and horny. But Tony wouldn’t go down without a fight, of course. “What if I say no?” **  
  
**Loki laughs, and the sound makes Tony a little harder, “Who says _you_ have a saying on this?” he then kisses Tony’s neck, biting hard, sucking on that spot with want, “You will do as I say, Stark. You WILL cuddle with me and you WILL like it. Understood?” **  
  
**Tony grabs his ass and pulls him closer, gasping at the sudden turn of events and how perfectly their cocks brush each other, “Yeah, understood. Cuddle with sex?” ****  
  
Grinning, Loki takes Tony’s cock on his hand, and starts to pump it, “Cuddle with sex.” As he kisses Stark slowly, leisurely.  
  
Well... maybe he could get used to this kind of cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Tony gave him cuddles as Loki gave him sex. But it wasn't like they didn't give both to each other at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn. Porn and Fluff, actually. Kind of. It's complicated. There's also banter here, I guess. I DID MY BEEESSSST.  
> And suddenly this got either really kinky or really fluffy. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IN-BETWEEN *HIDES*  
> And as always: MY SHIT ALWAYS HAS FEELINGS IN IT. THAT'S MY SIGNATURE MOVE: FEELINGS. So yeah, sorry about that.

Tony kisses him passionately, as Loki pulls him closer and ruffles his hair. He wants to do this slowly, softly, but Tony wants it fast, rough. **  
  
**It’s a conflict of interests and simultaneously a marriage of the same. They both want this-- to feel each other again, the pleasure the touching - and thrusting - brings to them. But of course, Loki still wants the _cuddling_ part of it. **  
  
**“How do you want this, babe? How do you want me?” Tony gasps as Loki runs his hand the length of Tony’s cock, the other one fondly playing with Tony’s hair. **  
  
**Loki chuckles, “I want you... to _please_ me, Stark. Simple as that.” He replies as he gently kisses Tony’s neck, making a trail to his shoulder. **  
  
**Tony scoffs, “That’s easy, I just did that a few minutes ago.” And then proceeds to kiss him fully on the lips as he grinded his hips to Loki’s, making both of them moan. **  
  
**“Not like _that_ , Stark.” Loki bites back halfheartedly, more because he is enjoying the teasing and less because the mortal still won’t embrace him. He pulls his hand away from Stark’s cock, eliciting a soft growl of frustration. “We agreed that we would cuddle.” **  
  
**Tony pouts slightly, mockingly, “We agreed that we would have sex.” **  
  
**Loki glares at him, shifting slightly so he could kiss his way down Tony’s chest and stomach until he was only inches away from his erection. **  
  
**“We take turns, then.” Loki declares seconds before swallowing Tony whole. Tony himself only has time to gasp as he grips the sheets, trying his damnedest not to thrust further into Loki’s mouth. “ _Shit_ ” He whispers. **  
  
**Because Loki? Loki is talented with his mouth. Just like that first time, he’s using his tongue like a, well, like a God. No shit. Tony knew professionals that would be jealous of these skills. **  
  
**“W-what do you mean by take turns?” Tony remembers to ask, his breathing shaking a little. Loki stops sucking for a second, just to respond: **  
  
**“I’ll give you what _you_ want and then you give me what _I_ want.” He says simply as he gets back to working Tony over. **  
  
**Tony thrusts upwards, trying desperately to bury himself in that hot, sinful mouth. Alright, then. Cuddle? Yeah, he could cuddle. He would definitely cuddle. He’d cuddle with Loki until he threw him out of a window again from all the cuddleness they would experience. **  
**But not before this. Not before having mindblowing **sex** \- again - with him. After all, Tony has priorities. One, and possibly the most important, being his cock. **  
  
**Loki sucks Stark’s length eagerly, pausing occasionally to run his tongue along the underside of the shaft, pulling forth a shiver and moan from the mortal’s lips. Sure, persuading this one into ‘cuddling’ with him is taking some effort, but even _he_ can’t deny that it’s all _amazing_ , now can he? **  
  
**He continues to work, using his tongue to apply light pressure to the human’s veins, along his shaft, swirling around the head slowly as Tony moans, louder this time. Stark’s hands are now buried in his hair, tugging it sharply, thrusting further into Loki’s mouth every time he gets a chance. **  
  
**Finally, Tony cums in that amazing mouth, gasping as he looks down to watch Loki swallow it. Tony closes his eyes, satisfied, as he feels Loki climb up to kiss him. **  
  
**“Your turn now.” Loki grins into the kiss. **  
  
**Tony sighs, but at last holds Loki close, “And what am I supposed to do?” **  
  
**He hasn’t done anything resembling a cuddle since... since... fuck, since he was a kid and his mother was alive. **  
  
**Now it was Loki who sighed, but surprisingly enough all he did was move to Tony’s side as he approximated himself, wrapping his arms around Tony. “Embrace me, Stark.” **  
  
**Tony rolled his eyes, but did as Loki ~~demanded~~ asked. “Gee, sorry if I haven’t done this in a while and don’t remember how it’s done--” **  
  
**Loki shut him up with a kiss. Oh, well, at least they were putting their mouths to good use. Even if, once again, Loki was being gentle with him. For now, Tony would play along. **  
  
**So he kissed back, softly, and for a minute he thought he could even forget all of this and just keep kissing Loki. Which was a ridiculous notion. “And how long do we have to do this?” **  
  
**“As long as I desire” Loki answered Tony, and for a second Tony considered to stop all the bullshit-- **  
  
**Until Loki’s long pale fingers pressed into Tony’s lips. “I’m not done with the sex either, Stark. Have a little more of patience.” He whispers as his hands drop to the engineer’s waist, bringing him closer and brushing their cocks together. And even if he had just came a few seconds - minutes? - ago, Loki was so good at this that he could make him hard again - or that could pretty much be Loki using _magic_ again. **  
  
**Tony tries to suppress a moan when Loki’s cool - and wet - fingers start pressing inside of him, “Gonna fuck me, darling?” He ~~begs~~  asks, because Tony Stark doesn’t beg. Ever. **  
  
****“** If you play along and be a good boy” Is Loki’s answer. **  
  
**Oh, it is _on_. **  
  
**Tony didn’t care about ‘not wanting to cuddle’ anymore. In one swift move, he was now on Loki’s lap, straddling him, as he kissed the man with a tenderness he didn’t remember he had. Loki simply laughs on the kiss as he presses deeper inside of Tony, circling his two fingers while he kissed back, content. **  
  
**Moaning, Tony grinds his hips to Loki’s and oh, how he loved to fuck - and be fucked - by a norse god who could magically materialize lube. Between many of Loki’s others - infinite - qualities. **  
  
**Loki pushed a third finger inside and Tony spread his legs even wider, but still kissing as gently as ever. After a moment, Loki asks “Are you ready for me, my little mortal?” **  
  
**“Are you making fun of my hei-- _ooh, shit_.” And Tony swears, not even minding to finish his own sentence, because Loki fucking shoved his cock inside of Tony all in one go, and it would’ve hurt if it didn’t feel _so fucking good_. **  
  
**Loki was now sitting, grinning like an idiot, with Tony still on top of him. “You were saying?” **  
  
**Fucking asshole. “Just. Move.” Tony said between gasped breaths. **  
  
** **“** As you wish” Loki answered, and he started to pick a pace and _fuckshitfuckfuck_ Tony was already losing it. **  
  
**Oh, so this was a game? Well then, Tony should play a little before losing. He completely wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips, as well as his arms around his shoulders and if the kissing wasn’t affectionate enough before, it sure was now. **  
  
**That only made Loki groan louder and move faster, “Ah, I see you’re finally playing along, my pet” **  
  
**Instead of bantering, Tony decides to shut Loki up how Loki himself liked to do, by kissing. Kindly. He wasn’t even using tongue anymore, just so maybe - just maybe - he could piss Loki off. **  
  
**Loki groans once more, now thrusting harder inside of Tony, “That’s really considerate of you, Anthony.” And did he just call Tony ‘ _Anthony_ ’?! “But I’d like to hear more of your voice.” **  
  
**And Loki gave this one particular hard thrust, hitting Tony’s prostate, that made him see stars and moan like a slut. Ah, they were finally getting somewhere, weren’t they? **  
  
**“Come on, ride me, Anthony.” Loki purred and Tony obliged, riding that long cock like his life depended on it, hitting his prostate at every move. **  
  
**“L-Loki” He moaned his name as he came, with one last move, rocking his hips slowly so he could enjoy the ride for a little longer. **  
  
**“Tony...” Loki joined him right after, cumming fully inside of Tony as his own orgasm washed over him. **  
  
**They both collapsed back into the bed, sweating more than ever and panting. Tony pulls himself out of Loki, now laying by his side still catching his breath. Loki still insists in bringing Tony closer, not wanting to let him go. **  
  
**“I still wish to ‘cuddle’, Tony.” Loki manages to say between breathes. **  
  
**Tony... that’s the second time he called him by his nickname. First ‘Anthony’, then ‘Tony’? Was all that because they made love-- **  
  
**No. No, no, no. Not _make love_. They had **sex**. That’s all. Except... they cuddled. And now, Loki was back to the whole ‘caressing’ and ‘embracing’ thing and... you know what. ****  
  
“Fine” Tony accepts defeat as he _snuggled_ with him. “You win.”  
  
Loki only chuckled at that. _Of course_ he won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II was written for [Maya](mysky-mylimit.tumblr.com), but this also goes to you, OP! ;)


End file.
